Falling in Reverse - DISCONTINUED
by Hourglass Cipher
Summary: Why me? Let's see everything that's wrong with my life: Fell into the strange world of Reverse Falls? Check. Made a deal with the evil Gleeful twins? Check. Falling for the dream demon who works for the twins? Check. No idea how to get home? Also check. And this: My last name is Amissa, which means lost in latin. Ironic, isn't it? DISCONTINUED
1. A Gleeful Kidnapping

Hey guys! This is another idea I hadan wanted to try out. It takes place in Reverse Falls. Dipper is refered to as Mason, and Mabel is the same, so please don't get the original one and the fanmade one confused. Please, tell me what you think, and if there are any grammer mistakes or plot holes.

Chapter 1

Mabel Gleeful POV

We stood on stage as the curtain rose and the spotlight found us, illuminating our figures. My twin and I waited for a few moments before speaking.

"Welcome to the Tent of Telepathy," my brother began, "I am Mason Gleeful, and this is my sister-" I interrupted him, as was part of our act.

"I can introduce myself brother dear." I gave him a smile and rolled my eyes at the audience, as if to say _brothers._ "I am Mabel Gleeful, and tonight, we will be performing for you lucky people!" The audience applauded, or most of them did. My eyes landed on one girl, with brown hair and hazel eyes. She was glaring at the stage, or more specifically, at my brother and I. Why? Everyone in this town loved us, but then again, I didn't remember seeing this girl before. Maybe she was new. I glanced over at Mason, and saw that he had noticed the girl's apparent disgust for us as well. He discreetly nodded at me and we silently agreed that we would _question_ her after the show. We carried on with our act, with Dipper using his telepathy and me reading several minds. I resisted looking into the strange girl's mind, for now. All too soon, the show ended. The crowd gave us a standing ovation, as usual.

They began to file out and Mason and I hurried out the back of the tent to catch the girl before she left. Mason snarled when he saw that she was leaving with the Pines family. We stood in the shadows, waiting. When she passed us, I reached out and grabbed her wrists, pulling her away from the people she was walking with. I clasped a hand over her mouth to keep her from calling out, while Mason shoved a cloth over her nose. She held her breath for as long as she could, but I didn't remove my hand, forcing her to breath out of her nose. After only one breath, her lashes fluttered and her eyes slid shut. Knowing Gravity Falls, no one would notice she was missing for a couple days. Those nosey Pines might, but they weren't brave enough to confront the Gleefuls. Quietly, the Gleeful twins pulled the girl into their limo, and drove home. When they arrived, they took the girl in through the back door, and lift her tied up in a room. They would check on her in the morning.

Kalli POV

My eyes fluttered open and I took in my surroundings. Where was I? Still a little groggy, I looked around and saw that I was in what looked like an empty room. Strange. I didn't remember any rooms like this in my house. Then the memories hit me. Falling into this dimension. Meeting Gideon and Pacifica Pines. Reluctantly agreeing to go to one of the the Gleeful Twins shows. And then, getting kidnapped by the twins. I silently cursed myself. Why wasn't I more careful! I pulled my hands up to rub my eyes, or attempted to anyway. My hands were tied behind my back and looking down, I could see that my ankles were tied too. I smirked. Not so smart now are you, Gleefuls. They should have at least blindfolded me, or tied me to a chair. I pulled my arms around and under my legs so that they were in front of me. I quickly went to work on the ropes tying my wrists. It took a while and a lot of biting, but I got the ropes off. I stood up and stretched, working out the aches from sleeping in such a strange position. Is it called sleeping when someone knocks you out against your will with a sleeping chemical? I decided to puzzle that later, and focus on escaping. I once again scanned the room, but saw no way to get out, besides the door. I tried it and found that it was locked, as I expected. I then heard footsteps coming down the hallway. I immediately flung myself on the ground, arranging my limbs so that it looked like my ankles and wrists were stilled tied and I was still unconscious. I tucked the ropes that I had removed under my body to hide them. Barely a moment after I had closed my eyes and let my head slump, I heard the door open.

"She's still unconscious?" a boy's voice drawled, "I didn't think the sleeping drug lasted that long." I recognized the voice as Mason's, the male twin or the meaner version of Dipper Pines.

"It shouldn't," a female voice replied, "maybe she has a weak body."

"Or maybe she's faking," Mason said, "Will, shake her." I puzzled over his last words for a second before remembering that the Gleeful twins had the alternate version of Bill Cipher for a servant.

"Yes Master." I heard a gentle male voice reply, which I assumed was Will Cipher. I heard footsteps, and gentle hands on my shoulders. He shook me rather roughly, but I didn't mind. I let my body flop as though I was still asleep. After a moment, the hands were removed and I heard footsteps walking away from me.

"She really is asleep then," Mabel said with a hint of triumph in her voice, as though she was happy to see her brother proved wrong.

"Will, go get us some tea," Mabel ordered their servant. I heard a squeak and then the opening and closing of the door. So he hadn't locked it. On the inside, I smiled. That was going to make my escape much easier.

"Help me untie her," Dipper told Mabel, "we don't want her waking up and hating us more than she already does."

"And what makes you think she hates us?" Mabel crooned. I didn't open my eyes, but I could picture Mason rolling his eyes.

"Didn't you see how she was looking at us at the show?" Mason reminded his sister, "she obviously doesn't care for us in the slightest. We don't want to make that emotion stronger, so let's untie her!" I head a person-I assumed it was Mabel-sigh. Then footsteps coming over to me. One of them pulled my legs out from under me and made a noise of confusion.

"Didn't we tie her le-" Mason began to ask, but I interrupted him by kicking him in the leg. I yanked my arms away from Mabel and hopped to my feet. I then darted out of the open door. I could hear Mabel and Mason screaming in frustration behind me, but didn't stop.

"Will!" I heard Mabel scream. "Don't let her escape!" I ran through another door into what looked like a kitchen. I startled Will who was trying to understand his mistress' order and his eyes-well, eye as one of them was covered by an eyepatch-widened as he saw me. He reached for me, but I nimbly evaded his grasp and darted out through another door. I ran for a minute before crashing into a man. How many people were there, and why was I running into them all! I looked up and realized that it was the other version of Stanford. All the fanfictions I had read about him and portrayed him as a mean and cruel man. He stared at me in confusion before hearing Mabel and Masons screams. I could see the information clicking in his brain. He was still a little confused as he reached to grab me, and that is the reason why I succeeded in kicking him in the shins and running in a different direction. I heard Stanford calling to Mabel and Mason, but I didn't stop to look behind me. The three reasons I was caught was because the twins knew the house better than me, they were fifteen which was three years older than me, and they had magic. I paused to catch my breath in a deserted hallway, only to see Mabel appear at one end and Mason at the other. I stared at them for a few seconds and decided Mason would be easier to get by. I faked running at Mabel and then turned around at darted at Mason. I was almost past him, when he reached out a grabbed my wrist. I tried to kick him, but he used his telepathy to lift me off the ground. Mason was focusing so much on trying to keep me from kicking him that he didn't notice me reaching out. I grabbed his amulet and yanked it away from him. The moment he was no longer wearing it, I crashed to the ground. This time, it was Mabel's magic that grabbed me. She lifted my up into the air and flipped me upside down. The tips of my hair were brushing the floor. Mabel walked over to me and grabbed the amulet from me. It was an easy task for her, given she was three years older than me. She then retied it around Mason's neck, who was looking at me in a strange way.

"We caught you, you nervous little pigeon," Mabel giggled. I bared my teeth at her, just daring her to get any closer. She seemed to catch my unspoken words and backed up a few steps. Mabel twirled her fingers and I was flipped right-side up. I could move around, but she didn't put me down. I twisted my legs so I was sitting indian style and crossed my arms, glaring at the twins.

"Told you she hates us," Mason said to Mabel. Mabel rolled her eyes.

"So maybe she does," she began, "but we need to know why."

"I can hear you, you know," I retorted. I was getting tired of them talking about me as though I wasn't in the room. When they turned to me, I stuck my tongue out at them. This time it was Mason who rolled his eyes.

"Will!" Mason called out. Will rushed into the hallway as though he had been standing outside the entrance. Now that I think about it, he probably had been.

"Grab on to her and don't let her run away again," Mason ordered Will, motioning to me. He reached out and grabbed both of my arms, forcing them behind my back. Mabel lowered me to the ground before removing her power from my body. I decided not to try and escape Will, mostly because I didn't want to kick him. The twins lead us into a small room that I assumed was a questioning room because of the chairs and how one chair had chains. Will forced me into the chair with the chains and fastened them around my wrists and ankles. The chains were long enough to allow me to cross my arms, but were much shorter on my legs. I tossed my hair over my shoulder and refused to act afraid. Mabel and Mason sat in chairs opposite me. Mabel crossed her legs, and Mason subconsciously rubbed his leg where I had kicked him. I smirked when I saw him doing that. He glared at me when he saw my smirk. I looked over at Mabel and saw her looking at me, as though she was reading my mind. She probably was doing that, actually. I hard as I could, I thought _You are evil and crazy!_ It must have worked because she started glaring at me. I gave her an innocent look. She rolled her eyes and looked over at Mason. She motioned toward me, and Mason crossed his arms to mimic mine.

"So," he began, "let's start off easy. What is your name?" I choose to remain silent, challenging him silently with my eyes. Mason sighed in exasperation.

"I'll ask you one more time. What is your name?" I kept glaring at him, but decided to speak.

"Why should I tell you anything, Mason?" I asked in a sweet tone, but didn't stop glaring at him. He looked over at his twin, giving her a _help me_ look. Mabel massaged her forehead for a moment before standing up and walking over to me. She grabbed the collar of my shirt and yanked me up.

"Listen up," she snarled, "you will answer our questions, or we will let Stanford question you and he won't be nearly as gentle as we are." I gulped. The mention of Stanford had scared me. Mabel saw my reaction and smirked. She then released my collar suddenly, I fell back into the chair. Mabel settled back into her seat before speaking. "So, allow me to repeat my brother. What is your name?" I swallowed before answering.

"I'm Kalli," I said slowly, "Kalli Amissa."

"Very good," Mabel crooned, "now, how old are you?"

"Why do you need to know this?" I asked suspiciously.

"Just answer the question," Mabel said in exasperation. Internally I smirked about how easily I could annoy the twins.

"I'm twelve," I answered. I didn't elaborate. Mabel looked at Mason, mentalling signalling that it was his turn to interrogate. He coughed before beginning to speak.

"Are you new in town?" Mason asked in a cold voice.

"You could say that," I replied. I decided to make it as hard as possible for them to get information out of me.

"Why do you dislike my sister and I so much?" I nearly gawked at them. Wasn't the answer obvious?

"Why would you get the idea that that I don't like you?" I asked in a sweet tone. Before they could answer, I continued. "Oh! Because I _don't_ like you."

"But why?" Mason pressed. I saw that they were genuinely curious, so I decided to answer.

"Hmm, let's see." I waited a moment to appear thinking. "Maybe it's because you kidnapped me, or tied me up, or chained me up, or," I lowered my voice. "Maybe it's because you summoned a dream demon by the name of Will Cipher to be your servant in exchange for your souls!" When I finished, Mabel and Mason looked at each other in fear. They were afraid that I knew that information.

"How do you know that?" Mason asked. I could tell that he was trying to act commanding, but was scared. I smirked at him and he flinched.

"Oh, I know lots of things," I began. I then lowered my voice. "Lots of things." I then flung my head back and laughed, a Bill Cipher laugh. I could do a pretty good impression of him when I wanted to. Apparently it worked, because Mabel and Mason were looking really freaked out now. I decided I should start trying to escape, so I reached up to my hairdo under the impression that I had to scratch my head. I quickly pulled a bobby pin out of my hair, and lowered my hands to my lap. I slid the bobby pin into one of the locks and began wiggling it. Mabel and Mason were talking to each other in hushed tones, so they didn't notice the click of the lock when it opened. They didn't notice the second click either. I kept the cuffs and chains arranged like I was still chained. I couldn't get my ankles without leaning over and they would be sure to notice that. They soon finished their conversation and Mason walked over to me.

"If you try and escape again, we won't be nearly so gentle with you," he said slowly and carefully, as though I was a small child. I nodded, but had my fingers crossed. He slowly knelt down and unlocked the chain on my left foot. As soon as my other foot was free, I kicked Mason in the shin again and bolted to my feet. They both looked surprised to see that my hands were already free, but I didn't take any time to admire their shocked expressions. I darted out of the room and into another hallway. I ran for a few minutes before running into a body. I looked up to see Stanford. I mentally cursed myself as I shrunk away from him. He sighed before grabbing my wrists and forcing my arms behind my back. I cried out in pain, but he took no notice of me. Stanford them proceeded to drag me down a hallway and when he turned, we way Mabel and Mason running down the hallway. They halted when they saw their great uncle holding me. Stanford pushed me forward roughly toward Mabel, and she grabbed onto my upper arm, holding me firm. Stanford glared at the twins.

"If you're going to insist on interrogating people, then please don't them escape so often!" he told them.

"We won't let her escape again Uncle," Mabel said. I could hear the respect in her voice.

"She's cleverer than the rest of the townsfolk," Mason added, "we underestimated her."

"Well don't let it happen again," Stanford scolded before walking off, leaving me in the company of two people who were quite mad at me, and sure to hold a grudge.


	2. A Deal Made

Chapter 2

 **I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to get out. I'm not the fastest typer and I kept getting distracted by other fanfics. Don't worry if you're getting tired of Kalli getting put to sleep with the sedative. This is the last chapter where it will happen. I promise. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Mason POV

I grabbed one of-what was her name? Oh yes-Kalli's arms and Mabel and I pulled her down the hallway. My other hand was ready to touch my amulet at moments notice, and I could see my twin's hand hovering near her headband as well. Kalli kept asking where we were taking her and trying to pull away from us. It was starting to get annoying. We didn't answer, and we tightened our grip on her arms. We soon reached the guest room which was where Mabel and I had decided to keep this strange girl, for now. I let go of her arm and pulled a key out of my pocket. I could feel Kalli's eyes on my, and I had the strangest notion that she was trying to figure out the best was to steal the key. I unlocked the door and slid the key back into my pocket. This girl was clever. I had to make sure she didn't steal the key. I pushed open the door and Mabel shoved her inside. Kalli stumbled and fell face first on the carpet. She immediately flipped her body into a sitting position and hopped to her feet. She then scanned the room and seemed delighted to find multiple glass windows. Seven, in fact. Seven possible escape routes, along with others she might discover. How were we going to keep her from escaping? I pulled Mabe over to the door to talk, but still close enough that we could keep a close eye on Kalli.

"What are we going to do" I asked Mabel, motioning toward Kalli, who was watching us suspiciously. Mabel frowned.

"I don't know," she replied, "there are do many easy escape routes from this room, but this is the only place where we can put her." I arranged my face into a frown that matched my twin's.

"Maybe we can have Will watch her?" Mabel suggested, but I could hear the note of uncertainty in her voice. I shook my head.

"It would be too easy for her to get past him," I replied, "maybe we can use the sleeping chemicals on her again." Mabel clapped her hands happily.

"That's perfect Mason!" she cried, "Will!" He appeared in an instant.

"Yes Mistress, Master," he said, bowing his head to them as he said their titles.

"Get us a dose of the sleeping chemical," I ordered him. He bowed his head to me again and disappeared.

"Where is he going?" Kalli asked curiously, but we ignored her. We then heard the shattering of glass. Mabel and I spun around and saw what looked like Kalli had climbed out the window. Mabel rushed over and peered out the window. She then sighed in annoyance.

"Check under the bed Mason," she told me. I did so, and found nothing. I then realized what she was doing. I popped up and saw Kalli trying to sneak out the door. When she saw that I had seen her, she squeaked and tried to run out the door. Fortunately, Will appeared at that moment and she ran into him. He instinctively grabbed her wrist.

"Give her here Will," my twin ordered Will, "and fix that window." She grabbed Kalli from Will and pointed to the shattered window. Will nodded and snapped his fingers. The glass rose from the ground and fitted itself back into the window as though nothing had happened. Mabel pushed the girl into a corner where there were no windows and watched her carefully. I, on the other hand, took the small bottle of sedative and the small cotton pad that Will had brought. I poured a small amount of the liquid sedative on the cloth and handed the bottle back to Will. I motioned for Mabel to hold the girl down. Kalli saw the movement and gave Mabel a suspicious look. The second Mabel stepped toward her, Kalli darted away. My twin growled and ran towards her. Kalli darted under Mabel's outstretched arms and ran in the opposite direction. Fortunately for us and unfortunately for her, she ran straight into me. Dazed, she fell to the ground. Mabel took the opportunity to pounce on Kalli and pin her to the ground by her shoulders. I knelt down and tried to press the cloth to her nose but she was thrashing her head so much that I couldn't press it to her nose. Mabel sighed in exasperation and used her knees to hold down Kalli's shoulders, while using her hands to hold Kalli's head still. I quickly covered Kalli's mouth with one hand and pressed the cloth to her nose with my other hand. As soon as she inhaled the scent of the sedative, her eyes fluttered shut and her body went limp.

Kalli POV

As my world faded away into blackness, I once again cursed myself for not taking my chance to escape. _Ugg! Why did those twins have to be so smart!_ Soon, the blackness of my world faded away to shades of grey and I entered the mindscape. I didn't know too much about the mindscape, but I did know that they differed from person to person. My mindscape looked like a giant library, with books on shelves and floating around everywhere. There were beanbags and tables and chairs everywhere, but it somehow didn't seem cluttered. It was all layered in beautiful shades of grey. I loved it. For some reason, instead of sleeping normally when they used the sedative, I was sent to my mindscape. Last time I had practiced controlling the mindscape like Bill Cipher could do. For some reason, it had been surprisingly easy for me, even though it left me mentally exhausted. I clapped my hands, making a sketch book, pencils, and color pencils appear. I sat down on a near beanbag and started drawing. I drew for a while without really concentrating on what I was doing. When I finally looked at what I was drawing, I saw that I had been creating a piece of Reverse Falls fanart. I smiled at the irony. In the drawing, Mabel and Mason were looming over a cowering Pacifica and Gideon. Gideon clutched Journal 3. Will as a human was floating over Pacifica and Gideon, but under Mabel and Gideon. His chains were visible and blue tears dripped from his eyes(well, eye, as one was covered by a triangular eyepatch). I smiled, satisfied with my work. I picked up some color pencils and begin neatly filling in the blank white spaces. Soon after after I started working, I felt a wave of magic wash over my mindscape. My breathing got faster and I started panicking. This had never happened before! I managed to keep in inside, though. I shifted my expression so that I looked calm and intimidating. Or at least I hopped I looked calm and intimidating. I waited until my voice was steady before calling out.

"Who's there?" I called out into my library. No answer. I sighed in exasperation. I didn't want to try and control my mindscape, but I would if I had to.

"Your pick," I called out again, "we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Still no answer.

"Hard way it is." I clapped my hands, concentrating. This sent another wave of magical energy through my mindscape. This one was different from the first one, though. The first one had been entrance magic, or someone using magic to enter my mindscape. Dipper had used that type of magic in Dreamscapers to enter Stan's mind and Bill used it every time he went into someone's dream or mind. The type I had just used was revealer magic, meant to reveal an intruder. It normally only worked in the mindscape, but really powerful demons could use it in the real world. Sure enough, the spell revealed a teenage boy cowering behind a bookshelf. Or more specifically, a teenage looking dream demon. I crossed my legs, trying to look intimidating even though my head was spinning from the force of the spell. With a snap of my fingers, the drawing and coloring tools vanished, but the sketch book remained. I snapped my fingers again and this time it was my outfit that changed. It shifted to match Bill Cipher's when he was drawn in human form, complete with the black boots, yellow tux, bow tie, floating black hat, and a black triangular eye patch. I twirled a black cane in my right hand. I had chosen the outfit trying to freak the demon out and judging my the look on his face, it was working.

"Well, well, well," I began, my voice low. "If it isn't Will Cipher, counterpart to the all knowing Bill Cipher." Will's face paled as I spoke.

"H-how do you know that?" Will stammered. On the inside I was freaking out-I WAS TALKING TO WILL CIPHER! Don't forget that I was a huge Reverse Falls fangirl-but on the outside I kept my smile calm and creepy.

"Oh, I know lots of things," I began. This had always been my favorite Bill Cipher line, so I loved quoting it. "Lots of things!" I could do a pretty good impression of Bill Cipher when I wanted to. Behind my back I snapped my fingers. I rose up in the air and floated over to Will, clutching my sketch book. I landed in front of him, one hand on my hip, and gave him a devious smile.

"So demon, what do you want?" I asked. I kept my voice low, but on the inside I wanted to shake him and demand to know why he was in my mindscape.

"W-well," he stammered, "Master and Mistress sent me here." I mulled over his words, pretending to thing.

"You mean Mabel and Mason," I corrected, floating back up to lounge comfortably on the air.

"Yes," he said nervously, "but they instructed me to call them Mistress and Master at all times." I waved my hand carelessly.

"What they don't know won't hurt them," I said. I noticed that he looked a little uncomfortable - wait. Scratch that.- a lot uncomfortable at the suggestion,

"So, why are you here?" I asked again. I remembered what he had said, but I wanted to make him just a little more nervous. It was rare that I got to let out my inner Bill Cipher and I was going to take every chance I could get.

"Master and Mistress," he began, "they sent me to tell you that they want to make a deal with you." I pressed my hand to my chest in mock shock.

"Me? Whatever for?"

"Well," Will said, looking quite scared of me now. "They didn't tell me why or the terms. They only told me to ask you if you would at least hear them out." These words sent me over the edge. My face contorted into a look of rage, despite my attempts to hide it.

"And why," I snarled, "would I agree to hear them out, let alone make a deal with them after what they did!" Will sighed as though he had been expecting this answer.

"Because if you don't," he said softly, "they'll do a lot worse." I gulped but managed to hide it. Good thing I was a good actor because I was terrified right about now. I turned my back on Will so I could thing. Several things ran through my mind. _Just make the deal so they don't hurt you! But what if they go back on their word? At least hear them out! Fine._ I spun back around to face Will. He gulped at my angry expression but visibly relaxed when I nodded.

"Tell them that I'll hear them out," I began. Will's face brightened.

"But on my terms," I continued, "Right now, in my mindscape." Will nodded.

"I'll go get them," he told me, "Kalli." He said my name slowly and a bit unsure, but he lit up when I smiled at the use of my name. Will closed his eyes and seemed to concentrate before blinking out of my mindscape. When he was gone, I snapped my fingers. My outfit reverted to normal and I dropped to the ground. That had completely exhausted me. I only had a few minutes before Will came back, so I only rested for a moment. I soon felt strong enough to cast a few more spells. Snapping my fingers again, my outfit shifted into a black long sleeved shirt, a black skirt that went to my knees, and black ankle boots. My hair was held back with a black headband. Concentrating, I rose back up into the air and floated there. Now I was ready and not a moment too soon. Right after my transformation was complete, Will blinked back into my mindscape, this time accompanied by Mabel and Mason. I smirked, managing to hide the fact that my head was spinning. Mabel was staring at me and I could tell that she was impressed by the fact that I was floating. Mason had noticed as well, but was doing a better job of hiding his emotions. He was the first to break the silence.

"So," Mason began, "our servant tells us you've decided to hear us out." The word servant just barely shoved me a little closer to the edge.

"He has a name you know," I snapped at Mason, "so call him by it." Mason smirked.

"Servant is his title," Mason told me, as if I was a small child. "He calls us by our titles, so why can we not call him by his." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh," I began in a sugary sweet voice, "I tried to get him to call you by your names earlier but he politely declined." Mason glared at Will for a moment before turning back to face me.

"Anyway," Mason said, "are you ready to hear the terms?" I ignored him, inspecting my nails. I did this even though I was dying to know what they wanted. Mabel seemed to be growing impatient. Finally she blurted out, "Just tell her brother!" Mason glared at his sister. Turning back to me, he nodded, which seemed to pacify Mabel.

"The terms are simple," Mason began, "you belong to Mabel and I and in return we won't hurt you." I eyed the twins suspiciously.

"And what does belonging to you mean for me?" I asked the twins. Mabel and Mason glanced at each other as though they hadn't been expecting me to ask that question. Mason made a movement, gesturing at me. Mabel seemed to understand and took a step closer. I floated a little farther away and waited for her to speak.

"Well," Mabel began, "it means you would have to follow our orders and would have chains like Will's." Mabel looked over and Will and he revealed his chains for a moment before hiding them again. I thought for a moment before deciding.

"I'll make the deal with you," I told them, "but I would like to a add a few more terms. One, you won't treat me like a servant, and two, I can come and go as I please." The twins immediately nodded. I waited for one of the twins to extend their hand and for it to be wreathed in blue flames. So I was confused when Mason extended his open hand toward will. Looking nervous, Will walked toward Mason. When Will reached Mason, he seemed to place something in Mason's palm. It looked like a little blue flame. Mason closed his fist around the flame and Will retreated. Mason waited a moment before reopening his hand. As soon as he did, the blue flame grew in size and was now a deep vibrant blue, the color of Mason's amulet. It was then that I realized what had just happened. _Will must have loaned Mason enough magic to make the deal with me, and then Mason must have added his own magic to it as well!_ Mason's hand was now wreathed in deep blue flames and Mabel was watching with interest. Extending his hand toward me, Mason smiled.

"Well?" he asked. I only waited a moment before thrusting my hand into his.

"It's a deal," I replied as we shook on it. As Mason pulled away, I waited for the flames to disappear. To my surprise, the blue flames began curling around my ankles and wrists, twisting into a new shape. I watched with interest as the flames hardened and became manacles with chains fastened to them. The chains twirled and floated as if gravity didn't affect them. The chains looked almost exactly like Will's except where his chains were made out of a light blue material and glowed blue, mine were made out of silver and glowed a faint white. The second the chains were fully formed, the chains vanished. I could still feel the chains rubbing against my wrist, waiting for me to call them back to visibility. I ignored them. I looked over at the twins and saw that they were both grinning. Again, Mason was the first to break the silence.

"I'm sorry about this," Mason told me, "but we need to make sure the magic of the deal is stable. To test that we're going to need to give you some orders and try summoning you." I shrugged even though I wasn't sure what they meant by summoning.

"Go right ahead," I told the twins. Mabel stepped forward and I kept myself from floating backwards.

"I'm going to give you an order," Mabel told me, "but I want you to refuse to follow it." I nodded which seemed to pacify Mabel. Mabel stepped back and seemed to think for a moment. Then she spoke. "Stand on the ground." I stayed aloft in the air, ignoring Mabel. For a second, nothing happened. Then a bolt of pain shot through my body. I screamed and curled into a ball midair. Another bolt, and then a third. It hurt so much I couldn't think what to do! Unconsciously, I had drifted lower and my feet brushed the floor. The second they did, the pain stopped. I tried lifting my feet up again and the pain restarted. I quickly lowered myself back to the floor and waited. The twins were grinning happily. I took that to mean that the spell worked.

"What was that?" I asked shakily. I wanted to know what had caused the pain.

"The pain was caused because you didn't follow the order," Mabel explained, "it will occur every time you disobey us. You can go back to floating now, by the way." With her statement, I hesitantly lifted my feet off the floor. To my great relief, there was no pain. I crossed my legs and stared at the twins.

"So," I began, "you also said you wanted to try summoning me?" Mason nodded.

"Go hide somewhere," he told me, "somewhere Mabel and I can't see you." I nodded and took off. I looked for a place for a few minutes before settling on an empty bookshelf. Then I waited. A few minutes later, I felt a tugging on my ankles. It grew stronger until it yanked me off the bookshelf. Instead of falling to the ground, I had the oddest sensation. It was as though I was being pulled through jello, if jello happened to be completely black and looked like the universe with galaxies everywhere. Soon enough I was pulled through and landed on the floor on my knees. Looking up, I saw Mason holding on to one of my chains. I was honestly shaken. That experience had scared me a little. I hated to admit it but I was starting to fear the Gleeful twins. Mabel was smiling as she pulled me to my feet.

"Well," she said cheerfully, "now we know the enchantment works." I stood shakily and nodded.

"Anyway," Mason continued, "you need to get some real sleep." He gestured to Will who stepped forward. He gave an apologetic look before beginning to recite an incantation.

"No, I'm fine," I tried protesting but Will didn't stop.

"Unum parvum somnum," Will finished. I kept protesting but the edges of my world were going black. I toppled backward into Will's waiting arms.

"Go to sleep Kalli," he told me, his voice gentle. His face was the last thing I saw before my world faded away into blackness.

* * *

 **And there you have it! Chapter two of Falling in Reverse. If you're wondering, the deal Kalli makes with Bill Cipher will happen in Chapter 10. I was wondering, are there any ships that I should put in? No Bill ships. Those always turn out bad when I try to write them. Any other ships are welcome! Thank you so much!**

 **-Kalli**


	3. A Forest Meeting

Chapter 3

 **Hey everyone! No I am not dead, I have just been a very bad writer these last few days. I wrote most of this chapter on a ship, so I apologize if it is horrible. Scratch what I said in the last chapter. I have no idea when the deal is going to happen. I'm having a little trouble with chapter planning.**

 **Just to make a few things clear, Mason and Mabel are 15, Kalli is 13, and Pacifica and Gideon is 15. And I made Gideon a bit taller than he normally is. Kalli is about 4.9 feet and Gideon is the same height. They're both a little bit on the short side.**

 **About Pacifica and Gideons relationship, Gideon Pines is Pacifica Southeast's cousin, but she refers to him as her brother or** _ **bro-bro.**_

 **I have been forgetting to say this, so…Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch and Kalli belongs to me. Enjoy!**

Kalli POV

My eyes fluttered open and I took in my surroundings. I was in the same room where the Gleeful twins had drugged me. I was also facedown on the carpet. I pushed myself up and spit out the carpet fluff that had somehow made its way into my mouth. I scanned my surroundings, looking for an escape route. _Seven glass windows, several silver candle holders, a heating duct, door that probably leads to bathroom, door that leads out of room._ I rushed over to the door and yanked on the handle. Of course it was locked. I decided that the next best way was the window. I darted over to the dresser and examined the silver candle holders. There were three, two smaller ones on either side of a large one. The large one was about the size of my forearm. It would be perfect. I picked it up and nearly dropped it. It was heavy! I glanced over at the windows and mentally selected the window next to the bed. It was the largest and looked out over a garden. Easy to jump out of. I hurried over and raised the candle holder. I paused for a moment before swinging it into the window.

Instead of shattering, the candle holder bounced off the window and almost hit me in the head. The glass seemed to quiver softly before becoming still again. Dropping the candle holder on the ground, I glared at the window as though it had personally insulted me. I was also confused. I then mentally facepalmed. The Gleefuls had a dream demon working for them! Of course they wouldn't leave me in a room with glass windows without putting an enchantment on them. They must have had Will do it. I growled under my breath.

"Chato minho!" I began ranting, "chato! Agora eu não posso fugir e esse problema e todo seu culpa!" Just then I felt eyes on me. In one movement, I bent down, scooped up the candle holder and spun around to point it at the intruder. It was Will. The dream demon raised an eyebrow, looking a little confused.

"Were you just ranting in another language?" Will asked me. I laughed at his expression and nodded sheepishly. I had momentarily forgotten my anger at him.

"Mind telling me what you said and in what language?" Will asked.

"I was ranting in portuguese," I told him, "and no, I'm not going to tell you what I was saying." Will shrugged.

"I wasn't expecting you to tell me, but it was worth a shot," he began. Then his expression brightened. "But I didn't know you spoke portuguese!" I smiled, my cheeks heating up.

"I don't speak that much," I protested, "and I broke pretty much every grammar rule there is." I then decided to change the topic. "Why are you here anyway?" Will looked to the ground before answering. "Master and Mistress sent me to check up on the magic of the deal." I was confused for a moment before remembering the deal that I made in the mindscape.

"Oh right!" I exclaimed before offering my wrist to Will. "I assume you need to check on the chains?" Will's cheeks turned a dark blue and he nodded. Reaching out, he gently grabbed my wrist.

"Can you," he began, gesturing to my wrists.

"Sorry!" I cried out. I called up the chains, the light blue light they emitted hiding my blush. Will began carefully studying the chains and I did my best to tune him out. I had always been a Will Cipher fangirl, so I was ecstatic to be meeting Will Cipher. I used to ship him with Dipper but had abandoned that ship in favor of Billdip. I was just so excited to meet a dream demon! That was why I was acting funny and blushing so much. No other reason. A cough from Will brought me back to reality. I stared at him for a moment before realizing that he had asked me something. Once again my cheeks were flooded with heat.

"Can you repeat that?" I asked nervously, "I'm afraid I didn't hear you." I mentally slapped myself. Why was I acting so stupid!? Will however, just smiled at me.

"I said," he began, "that once I was done with the inspection, Master and Mistress ordered me to tell them so that they could summon you. Are you ready?" I gave him a nervous smile and nodded. To tell the truth, I was terrified of being summoned, but there was no way I was going to tell Will that!

"I'll go tell them," he told me, "be ready." Will gave me a reassuring smile before snapping his fingers and disappearing. Once again I felt the strange sensation of being pulled forward by my chains. The yanks grew stronger and stronger. I stumbled forward. On the last one, I felt myself being pulled through the-what should I call it?-fabric of reality. When my feet finally touched solid ground, I once again fell to my knees. This time it was Mabel who had summoned me. I felt a steady hand pulling me to my feet. I barely managed to hide my blush when I realized the hand belonged to Will. Once I was steady on my feet, I turned to the twins. Mabel had one hand on her hip and Mason has his arms crossed. I mimicked Mason's pose, giving them a challenging stare. That's when I realized that a third figure stood behind the twins. Stanford Gleeful. Great. Just great. In everything I had read about his man, he had been cold, cruel, and clever. Not a good combination. He had a silver tongue and a cruel streak. He also had a history with Will and had managed to trick him. I didn't want to meet anyone who had managed to trick a dream demon. Although Will is relatively easy to trick. The fact that he managed it, though, is not good for me. Mabel's voice dragged me out of my thoughts.

"This is Kalli, Uncle," Mabel said to Ford, "she belongs to Mason and I now." I made sure Ford saw the hatred on my face when I glared at him.

"And why would having a twelve year old girl help us?" Ford asked cruely. Mason jumped in before I could give Ford a piece of my mind. "This isn't any girl Uncle," Mason began, "she knows things." Ford gave me a skeptical look.

"Prove it," he told the twins. I noticed that the statement was directed toward the twins and not me. That ticked me off. I decided jump in.

"Well," I began, flashing Ford a sweet smile, "I know that you spent thirty years traveling through different dimensions. I know that you made a deal with Will Cipher. I know that Will told you he was a muse. I know that you have a twin named Stanley Gleeful who you kicked out of your home after he spent thirty years trying to get you back. And that's only a small percentage of what I know about you, Stanford Gleeful." I finished with a small bow and gave Ford a cheeky smile. Ford's face had gone pale. Mason and Mabel gave their great uncle smug smiles.

"Told you she knew things," Mason said, breaking the silence. Ford took a deep breath, recomposing himself. He looked at me again and this time I couldn't figure out his emotion. I smiled at him again.

"Well," Ford finally said, "she really does know things. She'll be very helpful in reclaiming my journal from that pines boy." They started discussing ways to get the journal, which quickly bored me. Turning to Will, I mouthed _cover for me!_ and slipped out the door without the Gleefuls noticing.

I wandered around the manson for about five minutes before I found the exit. I slipped out the door and(to my delight), found the woods right in front of me! I darted through the trees without a moment's hesitation. Once I was surrounded by the greenery, I relaxed a little more. The noises of the forest echoed around me. After successfully avoiding the minotaurs and getting chased by a giant butterfly, I made it to where I knew Gideon had found Journal 3. I opened the hidden panel in the tree and flicking the switch that would open the safe in the ground. When it slid open, I was surprised to find Journal 3. _Gideon must have hidden it here to keep it safe!_ After I pulled it out, I sat down on the log to read it. I was nearly having a fangirl freak out. I mean, I was holding one of the journals! I flipped through the pages, stopping to read some of my favorites. Soon, I heard two familiar voices.

"Why'd you drag me all the way out here bro-bro?" This voice was bubbly and cheerful.

"I told you Pacifica," said another voice, "we need to check on the journal!"

"You're no fun Gideon!" Pacifica cried out, but her voice was playful. Soon, the pair came into view. Gideon's signature hat was perched on his head and he was looking around nervously. Pacifica, on the other hand, was wearing a sweater with a llama on it and was busy attaching triangular chips to her ears. I guess they didn't see my face, because the next thing I knew was that Pacifica was pinning me to a tree by my throat.

"Who are you and why do you have my bro-bro's journal?" she growled in my ear. Pacifica could be quite scary when she wanted to be.

"Relax Paz. It's just me." I reached up and brushed my hair out of my face, revealing my silver flecked eyes. Pacifica and Gideon visibly relaxed once they saw it was me.

"Kalli!" Pacifica cried out, nearly choking me in a hug. Once she released me, I walked over to Gideon and handed him the journal. He blushed and avoided eye contact.

"Aww," Pacifica crooned, "Kalli and Gideon, sitting in a tree," Gideon blushed and glared at his sister.

"Stop it Pacifica!" Gideon cried. Pacifica smirked, but stopped singing.

"So Kalli," Pacifica began, "where have you been?! You just disappeared at the show!" I winced at the question. Gideon noticed and gave me a suspicious stare.

"What happened?," Gideon asked firmly. I shifted nervously on my feet and decided to answer.

"Well," I began, "Mabel and Mason may or may not have kidnapped me." Gideon's eyes widened in shock and Pacifica's jaw dropped.

"I knew it had something to do with those no good twins!" Pacifica snarled, "I will rip their heads off!" I smiled at how passionate Pacifica was to defend me. Wait, would she really rip their heads off? With Pacifica, it was never safe to assume.

"I'm fine Paz," I reassured her, "no need to rip their heads off." Pacifica visibly deflated.

"Okay then," she sighed. Then she perked back up. "I will sic Clucks on them and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" At this I giggled. Clucks was the chicken Pacifica had won at a fair. Pacifica had told me the story of how Gideon had insisted on using the 'magical time tape thing'(her words exactly) to try and get Wendy Valentino to date him. However, in the only timeline where he didn't' hit Wendy in the face with the ball, Mabel got Clucks. Basically the episode _The Time Traveler's Pig_ , but in Reverse Falls. So, _The Time Traveler's Chicken_.

Back to the present. Gideon was still in shock, but he kept asking me questions.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Did they threaten you? Did they try and use you to get information about the journal? Did you tell them anything? How did you escape? Did-"

"Slow down Gideon," I said, interrupting him, "as for your questions, the answers are yes, no, sort of, not yet, no, and long story." Pacifica laughed at my short answers while Gideon didn't look at all satisfied.

"But what happened!?" Gideon protested. I sighed. I was going to have to tell them about the journal sooner or later.

"If I tell you," I began, "you have to promise not to get mad."

"Of course!" the siblings cried in unison.

"Jinx!" Pacifica cried. Gideon glared at her and punched her arm. I giggled at their antics. They were older than me but acted younger. I rolled my eyes, pretending to be exasperated.

"So guys," I began, drawing out my words, "MabelandMasonforcedmeintoadealandnowIbelongtothem." I delivered the information so fast that Pacifica and Gideon stared at me, not understanding my words.

"Umm, again please," Gideon told me, "and slower this time."

"Well…" I was procrasationing and Gideon knew it. He gave me a stern look. I decided to just get it over with.

"Look Gideon, Paz," I began, "Mabel and Mason forced me into a deal and now I belong to them." I willed the chains to appear. Pacifica and Gideon gawked at them. I shifted on my feet nervously, trying to resist the urge to hide my arms behind my back and cower.

"It's rude to stare," I joke, trying to lighten the mood. I fail horribly.

"Why did you accept?" Pacifica asked weakly. I shrugged, trying to write it off as something not to be worried about.

"They kinda had Will threaten me for them," I explained. They nodded. The siblings had dealt with Will in the past. They were taking this surprisingly well.

"So, now you belong to them?" Gideon asked. "What does that mean?"

"It means that I have to follow their orders, I have to wear these chains, and that they can summon me whenever they want to," I explain. They gave me a look of utter confusion.

"What do you mean, summon you?" Pacifica asked, just as I felt the all too familiar tug. I stumbled forward a few steps.

"They're summoning me right now," I begin, "I'll explain it more next ti-" I was cut off as I was once again pulled through the fabric of reality. This time I managed to land on my feet and stay standing. Once I had fully regained my balance, I looked up into the angry face of Mason Gleeful.

* * *

 _Cliffhanger! Why is Mason mad? What's going to happen? What's Kalli's history with Pacifica and Gideon? Those things will be revealed in...the next two or three chapters!_

 **I am going to apologize again for how long it took me to get this out there. I am so sorry! I need to stop getting distracted by other fanfictions! It's not my fault that there are so many good ones out there! So it looks like Will and Kalli like each other. What do you guys think? Should the romance blossom? And I still haven't heard from you guys about what ships you think I should include! No Bill ships. No Pincest. No -cest anything! I'm fine with most other things.**

 **Three more things. I know it'll take a while to find, but google translate Kalli's last name. If you do, post a review saying what you think it means and how it's related to the story! And I need some cover art for this story. If you like Falling in Reverse and have an idea for the cover art, please PM me with it or post it in a review! When Kalli was ranting, I didn't use google translate. I actually speak portuguese. It roughly translates to** " _Stupid boy! Stupid! Now I can't escape and this problem is all your fault!"_ **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Hourglass**


	4. Dress Up (Save Me!)

Chapter 4

 **No, I am** _ ***Dodges chair***_ **not dead!** _ ***Doges table***_ **This story doesn't seem very popular, but I'm going to continue it for all of you who do like it. I still haven't heard from you guys about what ships you want! Remember, no Bill ships. I ship Billdip and no other Bill ships. This entire chapter was written on an airplane, so I apologize if it is horrible. Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch and Kalli belongs to me. Enjoy!**

* * *

I looked up into the angry face of Mason Gleeful. I noticed that his sister was standing behind him and looking just as angry. Thankfully, there was no sign of Ford. I don't think I could handle three angry Gleefully. Although two was pretty bad as well. Mason grabbed the collar of the t-shirt and yanked, forcing me onto my toes.

"Where were you?" he snarled. I glared back and twisted away so he was forced to let go of my collar.

"You said I could come and go as I pleased," I retorted. Mabel stomped up and pushed her brother aside, grabbing one of my chains and yanking it so I stumbled forward.

"Not when we're presenting you to our great uncle," she growled. "You made us look like fools who can't even control their own pet!" I nearly snarled at her for that.

"I am not your pet," I told her, doing my best to keep my anger out of my voice. "And what makes you think you can control me?" Mabel smirked. I gulped as I realized that I had walked into a trap.

"Kneel," she ordered me. I held my ground for a few minutes, but felt the pain building up. I fell to my knees just as the first wave ran through my body. I bit my lip to keep from screaming. The taste of iron flooded my mouth, letting me know that I had broken the skin. Mabel and Mason smirked. Mason stalked over and yanked me to my feet. I did what comes naturally to a thirteen year old girl. I stomped on his foot. Mason yelped and grabbed at his foot, releasing me. Thank god for combat boots. Mason glared at me and spun to face Mabel.

"Take her to your room and get her ready for tonight," Mason told his sister. She smiled.

"Gladly." Mabel reached over and grabbed my upper arm, dragging me out of the room with her. I tried struggling but she just squeezed my arm to the point of hurting, so I decided to not fight her.

"What are we doing?" I asked. I wanted to know where we going and what was going on.

"I'm going to get you ready for tonight," she replied.

"What's tonight?" I asked, but she didn't reply. Soon we came to a stop in front of a wooden door with the word _Mabel_ written on it in sparkly blue letters. She pushed it open and dragged me inside. A giant bed sat in the middle of the room with a makeup table pushed up against one of the walls. There were two doors across from us, which I assumed were the closet and bathroom. Mabel pushed me onto the bed and opened one of the doors. As I had guessed, it lead into a closet. A big walk-in closet. Mabel strutted in and began looking through her outfits, mumbling to herself. She soon excited with a victory cry.

In her hand was a strapless midnight blue dress. Several layers of see-through blue fabric drifted down from the waist. A small shawl made from the same see-through material and a neck band of midnight blue went over the shoulders. Mabel shoved the dress into my hands and pushed me through the other door, which turned out to be a bathroom.

"Put that on," she ordered me, before slamming the door. I carefully worked the dress off the hanger, inspecting it in hopes of finding a clue of how to put it one. Ten frustrating minutes later, I had gotten the dress and the shawl on in what I hoped was the right way. I fastened my silver necklace around my neck before pushing open the bathroom door. I found Mabel staring in her mirror, applying her makeup. When she looked up, her lips stretched into a smile.

"That looks great on you!" she exclaimed, walking over and adjusting my shawl. "What took you so long?" I rolled my eyes.

"I've never worn a sleeveless dress before, so I had no idea how to put it on," I told her. The other reason was that I hadn't wanted to come out and face Mabel. Finally satisfied with how my shawl looked, she pulled me over to the makeup table and pushed me into the chair. Picking up a color palette, she held it next to my face, probably trying to pick which color went best with my skin tone. She finally picked up a brush and carefully swept what looked like a silvery blue onto my eyelids. Blush and lipgloss followed. I had never worn a lot of makeup, so this was new for me.

"Done!" Mabel cried, her voice full of victory. I immediately spun around, examining my reflection in the mirror. The eyeshadow called attention to the silver flecks in my eyes and combined with the rest of the makeup, it looked pretty good. Then again, I had never worn a ton of makeup before so I wasn't sure what it was supposed to look like. Mabel gave me a small smile before yanking me to my feet.

"Come on," she said, dragging me out of the room and down the hallway. I looked up at a clock as she pulled me along. It was six thirty. We were already half an hour late. Soon, we reached a door that Mabel stopped in front of. Will stood by the entrance, shifting nervously from foot to foot. His eyes - well, eye - lit up when he caught sight of us. Mabel glared at him briefly before fluffing her hair and pursing her lips.

"Escort her in," she ordered Will, before strutting into the room(I assume it was a dining room). Will gave me a sheepish smile before offering his arm. I couldn't see myself, but if I could, I knew that my cheeks would be red as a cherry. I carefully took Will's hand and he gently pulled me into the dining room. I froze when I saw who sat at the table.

* * *

 **There we go! I am sorry for the short chapter, but I'm dealing with writer's block right now, so it might be awhile before I can get another chapter out. I just finished a collab with Nightfall100, so go check it out!**

 **On another note, anyone who is able to guess who the mysterious guests are gets a shoutout next chapter! See ya soon!**

 **-Hourglass**


	5. Dinner at the Gleefuls

Chapter 5

 **I'm baaack! Did ya miss me? Admit it, you missed me! Anyway, updates are going to be less frequent because I'm working on a novel. So please enjoy this one! On that note, no one guessed who the guests were! Sad about that...anyway, I still need to know what ships you guys want in the story! Please answer in a review or PM! Thank you and onto the story. Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch and Kalli and her family belong to me!**

* * *

With a twist, I freed my hand from Will's grasp. I spun and my heels and fled the dining room as fast as I could. I faintly heard Mabel shouting after me but I ignored her. I ran, not knowing where I was going, just wanting to get away. Past hallways and doorways, past windows and tables. Hopefully I would find a door that lead outside.

I soon felt the familiar tugging sensation that meant I was being summoned, but I refused to let it pull me along. Pain grew in my stomach and I had to grab onto a nearby table to stay standing. When I did, my hand brushed up against an iron candle stick. The second my skin made contact with the metal, the pain and tugging sensation vanished. Then I heard footsteps behind me. Without taking a second to wonder why the candle stick had blocked the magic, I grabbed it and took off running. Again.

Soon the footsteps faded. I ducked into a side hallway and leaned against the wall, giving myself a chance to catch my breath. When my heart rate had slowed, I looked down at the iron candle stick curiously, trying to figure out how it had blocked the magic. It didn't look like anything special, just a stick of...iron. Iron. Of course! In most of the old fairy tales, iron was able to block fairy magic! It probably worked differently here, but iron must have an effect on all magic! I needed to get some iron jewelry if I wanted any chance of staying away from the Gleeful twins.

Suddenly, I felt a hand grip my upper arm. I looked up to see Will's blue eyes. I shrieked and tried to twist away, but the demon wasn't falling for the same trick twice. I then realized I was still gripping the iron candlestick. So for the second time that day, I tried to hit the demon with the candlestick. Will managed to dodge this as well, but didn't see what I was doing with my feet. I stomped on his foot as hard as I could, mentally thanking Mabel for making me wear the high heels. Will yelped and let go of my arm. I used to opportunity and took off.

I had gotten some distance away before I felt the tugging sensation again. I then realized that I had dropped the candlestick back with Will. I tried to resist and this seemed to work for a few minutes, until the tugging got so strong, I fell to my knees. Once again, I was yanked through the magical space thingy. Not fun.

When I arrived, I saw that the chain was in the hands of Mason and he was _furious._

"What was that?" he hissed, his voice filled with anger. I stared back defiantly and Mason let out a sigh.

"Never mind," he said. "Come on." He yanked on the chain and I was pulled by my wrists into the dining room. Will appeared behind me and when I finally saw his expression, I was surprised. Instead of anger, one of his eyebrows was raised and his mouth was cocked in a knowing smile. I gave him a dirty look and turned back to the table just as Mason shoved me into a chair and took a seat next to me. Finally one of the guests spoke up.

"What was that all about?" Pacifica asked, a puzzled look on her face. Gideon's expression was just as confused.

"Nothing," Mason reassured them in a calming voice. Pacifica and Gideon visibly relaxed, but out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Mason's amulet glowing a light blue. _Cheater._ Mabel waved her hand lazily at Will. He took a deep breath before snapping his fingers. Plates filled with food filled the table, with each plate having the person's favorite food. In the corner, Will's face had gone pale. I looked over at him, nervous. He must have noticed my worried expression as he smiled reassuringly at me. I turned back to the table and began to push the pasta around the plate, playing with my food. Mabel glared at me, but I ignored her.

Across from me, Pacifica was devouring her glitter covered tacos and next to her, Gideon was taking small bites of his rice and beans. Mabel had a salad and Mason had-wait-I don't even know what that is. It was quiet for a moment before a sly smile came to Gideon's face. He gave Pacifica a look that I could clearly tell said _revenge._

"So," he began slowly. "Have we ever told you about the time Pacifica fell for a group of gno-" Pacifica slammed her hand over his mouth, her face white. I giggled, knowing what they were talking about.

"We do not talk about the Gnome Incident," she growled, her voice low. After a minute, she carefully pulled her hand away from Gideon's mouth. He gave her an innocent smile.

"What about the-" he began, only for Pacifica to throw her taco at him.

"We do not talk about the Gnome Incident, or the Vampire Incident, or the Puppet Incident, or the Carnivorous Siren Incident," she growled, her expression terrifying. Mabel and Mason were giving the pair a confused look and Will had raised an eyebrow. I smiled, remembering something.

"What about the Dryad Incident?" I asked innocently. Pacifica's eyes widened, she jumped up from her chair and leaped over the table, knocking food everywhere. When she reached me, she slammed a hand over my mouth. I gave her an innocent look.

"We especially do not talk about the Dryad Incident," she almost yelled. Mason now looked really confused, Mabel had an expression on her face that looked like a cross between shock and amusement, and Will looked like he was trying not to laugh. Pacifica still wasn't letting me talk, so I decided to do something about that. When you have a pair of older brothers, you learn how to deal with problems like these.

I paused for a moment, remembering my brothers. Alex, at 15 years old was a older, male version of me. Torin at 16 was blond, blue eyed and annoying. And they both treated me like I was a five year old.

I made my move. Pacifica shrieked and leaped away from me, rubbing her hand on her sparkly purple sweater.

"She licked me!" she yelled. This was the turning point. Mabel burst into laughter and Mason cracked a smile. Will was biting his lip trying not to laugh. I looked over the table, smiling. It was almost an exact replica of dinner at home. Not counting the dream demon and cartoon characters, of course.

* * *

 **So there you people go. Happy now? Please please please tell me what ships you guys would like in the story! I really need to know! And remember, updates are gonna become less frequent now that I'm working on a novel. And if you would like to hear about the Dryad Incident, as in a review and I will post it as another chapter. Bye for now…**

 **-Hourglass**


	6. Snow is Amazing

Hey everyone! Chapter 6! I'm proud that I've made it this far! So, I FINALLY got reviews on what ship is going to be in the story, but only one. So I'm deciding the others, unless you have any suggestions. This chapter and the next two are going to just be fluff because I don't want to work on the main problem right now. Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch and Kalli and her family belong to me.

EDIT: After going over this chapter multiple times, I decided that Silver wasn't a very good zodiac name. So I changed it to Water Droplet. This is because I also changed her necklace. Instead of a silver teardrop pendant, she wears a silver chain with a blue gem teardrop pendant.

* * *

Chapter 6

Will POV

After dinner, Master and Mistress escorted the guests to the door. It took a while for them to leave, seeing as Mistress wouldn't stop flirting with Star-Boy and Water Droplet(my nickname for Kalli, but I can tell that she prefers to be called by her real name) kept chatting with Llama. As soon as Master had ushered them out the door, I grabbed Water Droplet's upper arm and teleported us up to her room. Invisible winds howled by us and unseen creatures called out to us. I kept a tight grip on Water Droplet's arm so I wouldn't lose her.

When we finally arrived at her room, Water Droplet gave me a confused look.

"Did we just teleport?" she asked me. I nodded, confused. Did she not like teleporting? So I was surprised when she let out a cry of delight and twirled in place for a moment before collapsing on the bed.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she cried out. I smiled. I wasn't sure why she was so happy, but she just looked so silly. Water Droplet must have seen my confusion through my smile, because she started talking again.

"Teleporting has always been a lifelong dream for me," she explained, "but I knew I could never teleport, because my dimension doesn't have magic." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"No magic?" I asked, a little bit shocked. She waved her hand around the room lazily.

"It's like this dimension," she began, "But Gravity Fa-I mean Reverse Falls doesn't exist and there's no magic." Mentally, I flicked through all the known dimensions in his mind, trying to figure out which one was Water Droplet's. Finally, I found the only one that matched her description.

"You mean Dimension LS25R?" I asked. LS25R was the one of the five dimensions that I couldn't break the barrier on. Water Droplet propped herself up on her elbows and gave me a confused look before flopping back on the bed.

"Whatever you say," she said. Water Droplet turned her head, looking around the room. Her eyes landed on the dresser and her eyebrows furled once she saw that the candle sticks were missing. She looked back at me and I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing at the look on her face.

"I had to," I explained through my laughter. "You tried to hit me with one twice!" She gave me a dirty look.

"I had to!" she protested. "It was self defense." This time I gave her the dirty look.

"I am friendly," I told her, "I wouldn't hurt you." Water Droplet crossed her arms and sat up, but faltered, seemingly having no comeback. She restored to giving me the stink eye and making a hand gesture that was probably rude, but I didn't understand. Water Droplet gave me another look, flopped back on her side, and pulled a pillow over her head. When she finally spoke, her voice was muffled because of the pillow.

"Go away," she said, or I thought that was what she said. "I'm trying to sleep." I rolled my eyes at this.

"I am a dream demon," I pointed out, but judging from her deep, even breaths, she had already fallen asleep. I allowed myself a small smile. Then I heard her voice. Was she not asleep?

"Torin," she mumbled, "quit it." I laughed a little when I realized that she was sleep talking. Who's Torin? I felt a stab of jealousy that made no sense as I considered that Torin could be a boyfriend. It wouldn't hurt… I considered the possibility to check her dreams. Finally, I made up my mind. I walked over to the bed and pulled the pillow off her face. A small smile was on Water Droplet's face as she dreamed.

I pressed the palm of my head against her forehead, careful not to wake her up. Concentrationing, I drifted out of my physical form and into Water Droplet's dream.

I drifted to a snow covered ground. I was standing at the edge of a frozen lake. Already on it was a blond, blue eyed male who looked about 16. Next to him was a boy who looked like a 15 year old male version of Water Droplet, with brown eyes and messy brown hair. And next to me, Water Droplet sat, pulling on ice skates. Once she had laced them up, she tried to stand. As soon as she did, her legs wobbled and she almost fell, but managed not to. She took clumsy steps forward, trying to reach the ice. Once she finally reached the lake, she pushed off with all the grace of a swan.

"Be careful Kalli," the brown haired one called out. In my mind, I nicknamed him Blizzard. It just felt right. Water Droplet gave him a daring look before lifting one of her legs up and spinning in a circle on one foot. The blond haired one rolled his eyes. I decided to call him Hailstorm.

"Show off," he mumbled. Water Droplet smirked back at him.

"You're just jealous Torin," she taunted, her eyes glinting. "That your little sister can skate better than you." I felt a strange sense of relief upon finding that mysterious Torin was her older brother. But who was the other boy?

"Be careful!" Blizzard insisted. This time, Water Droplet rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine Alex!" she called back. "Just 'cause you're my brother doesn't mean you constantly have to be worried about me!" So they were both her brothers. Water Droplet smirked at them again before pushing off with one foot and began literally skating circles around her older brothers.

I smiled, watching her interact with her siblings. They got along so much better than Master and Mistress. As I watched them, my eyes drifted to the snow falling from above. A smile slowly formed on my face as I started planning.

Kalli POV

I slowly felt myself drifting out of the dream world and into reality. I kept my eyes closed, trying to sink back into the dream. It was more a memory then a dream, that one day at the lake when my brother's took me ice-skating. Finally, I opened my eyes and shivered. It was freezing! Why was it so cold! I looked around the room.

Maybe that was because my blanket was on the floor, or because I was still wearing the sleeveless evening gown. I darted into the huge closet and slipped on a simple summer dress, letting the evening gown fall to the ground. When I went back into the room, I immediately ran over to the window and flung it open.

The wind howled and the cold felt like needles peppering my face. It was the middle of summer, so what was going on? I stretched my hand out the window and squealed when I felt something cold land on it. I looked at what had landed on my hand and nearly screamed. A huge snowflake was sitting in my palm. Snow in summer!

With a shriek of delight, I ran out of my room and down the hallway, too impatient to change. Soon, I ran into something. Or someone. Mason stared at me, his eyes blurry with sleep.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" he said, his voice muddled with sleep.

"It's snowing!" I shrieked before darting around him and continuing with my search for the exit. Judging from his scream of, "Mabel!" he had seen the snow too. A few minutes later, I found a door. I carefully opened it and watched with amazement as snow fell and covered the doorstep. I stepped outside and squealed again at the cold. Without waiting another moment, I took off running through the snow. When I had reached the middle of the backyard, I fell backwards and screamed again when the snow touched my bare skin.

On the second floor, a window slid open. Mabel poked her head out, looking confused.

"Kalli!" she called out. "It's freezing! What are you doing out there in a summer dres-" I interrupted her by throwing a snowball at her window, causing her to scream and slam her window shut.

I laughed and twirled around in the snow, staring up at the sky.

Will POV

I adjusted my bow tie as I hurried up the stairs, trying to reach Water Droplet's room before she woke. A floor above me, I hear Mistress yell something about dresses. I choose to ignore this for now. Soon, I reached Water Droplet's room and strangely, the door was flung wide open. I stepped inside carefully and nearly had a panic attack as I saw Water Droplet's bed empty and the blanket on the floor. Had something happened to her?

Then I heard someone laughing out on the lawn. I ran to the window and flung it open, shivering a little as the cold wind hit my face. Out on the lawn, Water Droplet twirled around before falling on her back in the snow. Her long brown hair flowed loose around her face and she wore a lavender summer dress! I nearly screamed at myself in frustration. Of course Water Droplet would go out in the snow wearing a summer dress! I hurried out of Water Droplet's room, trying to get to the crazy girl before she froze.

Kalli POV

I lay on my back in the snow, giggling. A few minutes later, a shadow fell across my face. I squinted, trying to see who it was. Will reached out a hand and pulled my to my feet. He had a frustrated expression on his face.

"Don't you have snow in your dimension?!" he asked, his voice rising slightly. I nodded.

"Then do you wear a summer dress out in the snow there too?" he continued. I shook my head sheepishly. Will sighed, before holding out his hand. In it rested a crown made of icicles. I gave him a curious look.

"Just put it on," Will told me. I didn't move. Will sighed again before carefully placing the crown on my head. As soon as it touched me, light blue mist swirled down my body. The summer dress disappeared, replaced by a long sleeved knee length brown dress, a brown cloak with a fur lined hood, black gloves, black pants, and fur lined brown ankle boots. Will gave me an approving look.

"That's better," he said. I laughed and twirled, watching my skirt flare out.

"This is amazing Will!" I cried out. "Thank you!" He smiled at me, his cheeks turning a slightly darker blue. I looked up, a question forming in my mind.

"I just have one question," I began. "I know it's summer here, so how is it snowing?" Will scratched the back of his head and looked down at the ground. The realization hit me.

"You did this!" I said, my voice filled with amazement. Will smiled sheepishly, expecting to be scolded. What he didn't expect was for a small brown and black blur to tackle him. I flung my arms around his waist.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I squealed. Will looked down at me, his expression a mixture of shyness and delight.

"So, do you like it?" he asked shyly. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you think?" I replied sarcastically, backing up a little and placing my hands on my hips. Will laughed.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," he said. This time I burst out laughing. Another question lingered in my mind, though.

"How did you know that I liked snow?" I asked. "I never mentioned it." This time, Will's cheeks turned an almost violent shade of blue. When he finally tried to speak, he kept tripping over his words.

"Well, l-last night-t you w-were talking i-in your sleep, a-and I-" I pressed my hand over my mouth to stop him.

"You entered my mind and saw my dream, didn't you," I accused. Will looked at the ground and sheepishly nodded. I smiled deviously and bent down to pick up a handful of snow. I rolled it in my gloved hands. With a giggle, I tossed it at Will. It landed on his head and covered his hair with snow. He looked up and his expression changed from shock to michif when he saw the playful expression on my face. He snapped his fingers and blue flames appeared, scooping up snow and forming more snowballs.

"I am a demon," he reminded me, his tone playful. "You could never win against me!" I let of a small shriek of terror. With a wave of Will's hand, a few of the snowballs went flying toward me. I lunged behind a tree just in time(although one flew right over my head and I could have sworn I felt it hit something) and scurried behind a bush so he couldn't find me. I heard Will stomp through the snow, looking around. I finally heard him stop just a few feet away from the bush I was hiding in. I peeked through the snow covered leaves and saw that his back was turned to me. Perfect. I howled a battle cry(which admitly was not that frightening), leaped out of the bush and tackled Will to the ground. Despite me being thirteen and him being an immortal dream demon, it was very easy for me to knock him over.

He let out a cry of surprise and I sat in the curve of his back, a snowball in my hand. Will twisted around and smile came to his face when he saw me. With an over exaggerated sigh, he held his hands up.

"I surrender," he said, his voice filled with barely suppressed laughter. I tilted my head toward the sky and tried to look haughty(judging from Will's chuckle, I was failing horribly).

"I am the new snow queen!" I proclaimed. This time Will spoke up.

"Sorry Kalli," he said, "But I'm pretty sure Mistress has the title of Queen under lock and key." It took me a minute to realize that the was talking about Mabel. I considered this for a moment before coming up with a solution.

"I am the Ice Princess!" I cried out. Will burst into laughter. It took him a few minutes to calm down.

"Alright Princess," he said. "Now can you please get off me?" I felt my face heat up and I rolled off his back and fell face first into the snow. I cried out and pushed myself up, spitting out a mouthful of the freezing snow as I did. Will got to his feet before reaching out a hand. I took it and he helped me stand up. I wrapped my arms around myself, realizing how cold it was. I looked down at my outfit only to realize that I was back in the lavender summer dress. I reached toward my head, only to find out that the crown made from icicles was missing. My teeth were begin to chatter. Will finally noticed and his expression was full of shock. Without a word he snapped his fingers and a new cloak appeared. He carefully wrapped it around me. I gave him a grateful look and once again flung my arms around his waist.

Will gave me a shy smile, before wrapping his arms around me as well. Then with a laugh, he pulled away.

"Come on Kalli," he said, his voice a little more serious. "We should get back before you freeze." I tried to take a step and would have fallen face first into the snow had Will not caught me. He gave me a patronizing smile before scooping me into his arms. I let of a scream, not expecting it. We began to walk back to the house.

* * *

Hey guys! Hoped you liked this chapter. The next one is going to be fluff too. Before you all go pestering me, the reason Will didn't make Kalli another icecrown is because it took a lot of magic. Think about it: Cold weather clothes and making sure she didn't freeze. That's quite a bit of magic, combined with the magic he used for the snowball fight, he was too magic drained. If anyone can guess who Torin's nickname(Hailstorm), they will get a shout out next chapter. Hint: The person that inspired it is not human. Try and figure it out!

By the way, I was going to include a ice-skating scene in this chapter, but I felt like it was getting too long. If anyone asks for it, I'll write a Kalli and Will ice-skating scene and post it as a chapter.

-Hourglass


	7. Until You Catch a Cold

**Hey everyone! I wanted to get this out fast, which is why it is being posted so soon after the other chapter. As for the riddle last chapter, I have discovered that my readers are much smarter than I thought. Literally an hour after I posted the chapter, some one guessed it. Anyway, here are the shoutouts-Well, shoutout:**

 **Guest: Spot on! And only an hour after I posted it! Pretty good.**

 **So, I may end up writing the ice-skating scene, but this is not it. Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to get the other half of the fuff arc over and I needed to make sure you guys got that Kalli is mad at Mason. Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch and Kalli and her family belong to me.**

* * *

Kalli POV

I sniffled, wrapping the blankets tighter around myself. By the time Will had gotten me back to the house, my fingers had been white. Mabel had freaked and Mason had been extremely mad with Will. I vaguely remember Stanford yelling at the twins for letting Will take me out in the snow, at which point I may had told him off before falling unconscious. And now I have a cold. Not fun.

I sneezed again and pulled a tissue from the box next to the bed. A book rested next to it, courtesy of me telling Will I was bored. After I blew my nose, I threw it into the already half filled wastebasket. The door swung open and Mason walked in, followed closely by his sister. With a flick of her hand, Mabel telekinetic pulled two chair to the foot of the bed where they sat. The silence was awkward for a minute before Mabel finally spoke up.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. I gave her a look. _How do you think I'm feeling?_

"Well, let's see," I began, my throat already hurting, "I almost got frostbite, I can barely talk, and everything hurts." I coughed, cutting my rant short. The twins looked like they were both irritated with me and about to burst into laughter. I tend to have that effect on people.

"I'm going to take that as bad," Mason deadpanned. I stuck my tongue out at him. I waited for a minute before reverting my face to normal. I frowned slightly as I remembered my brothers. Whenever I had stuck my tongue out at Alex, he would make a face back at me. Torin would usually scold me while trying to hide a smile.

"Are you okay?" Mabel asked, snapping me back to the present. I nodded quickly. I didn't feel like talking about my brothers. _I miss them so much._

"If you're feeling better," Mason began. I frowned at him, but he ignored me. "We need to start discussing ways to take back our journal from those nosey pines."

"You mean steal," I retorted, infusing my voice with as much disgust as I could. Mason waved his hand as though it didn't matter and continued talking with his sister.

"I'm not going to steal from my friends!" I cried out, my throat stinging. Mason turned on me with a snarl.

"You are going to help us whether you like it or not," he growled. I reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the book. Lucky for me, it was a hardcover. I flung it at him as hard as I could.

"GET OUT!" I screamed. Mabel had a worried expression, different then Mason's angry expression.

"What are yo-" Mason began, but I interrupted him.

"I said GET OUT!" I screamed again. I reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the tissue box. This too learned to fly. Mason barely dodged it, and when he did, Mabel grabbed his upper arm and forced him out of the room. The door closed with a slam.

I was burning up, but I pulled the blankets tighter around myself. Will had insisted on so many blankets. I smiled for a minute, remembering his worried expression. _He cared about me._ A knock on the door brought me back to reality.

"Come in," I called, my voice barely above a whisper. My throat hurt so bad that I could barely talk. The door was pushed open and a familiar demon entered. He gave me a shy smile before sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I heard yelling," he said. I waved my hand.

"It was nothing," I told him. Will still had a concerned expression so I decided to make an offer.

"I'll tell you later, 'kay?" Will nodded and held out what he was holding. It looked like a bowl and soup.

I smiled gratefully and reached out to take it. As soon as I tried to hold it, I almost dropped it. Thank god Will was still holding on to it. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"It's not my fault the magic thingy fell of-" I interrupted myself with a sneeze. Will's lips shifted into a smile. I reached out for the soup again and this time I managed to hold it. I set it on my blanket covered lap and carefully lifted the spoon to my lips. A sip confirmed that it was chicken soup. I made a face.

"I don't like chicken," I pointed out. Will stared at me for a moment, clearly not expecting this response.

"Just eat it," he finally told me. I stuck my tongue out.

"I don't like chicken," I repeated. Will sighed in exasperation.

"It'll make you feel better," he said. I gave him a stare that clearly said _no._

"I don't like chicken," I said again. Will gave me a look. I made a face at him which caused him to burst out laughing. I smirked, knowing I had won this round.

"You need to eat it," he protested, between laughs.

"Nope," I deadpanned. Will seemed to be considering something for a moment. Then his face lit up, signaling that he had an idea.

"Let's make a deal," he offered. He clearly saw me flinch because he hurried to reassure me.

"Not a demon deal," he reassured me. "Just a normal deal." I gave him a suspicious look before nodding for him to continue.

"You eat the soup," he said, nodding toward the soup, "and I take you mini golfing when you get better." I guess my expression showed how I felt about that deal. I had always wanted to see the lilliputians. Will must have read my mind, because he jumped in again.

"I am a demon," he reminded me, "I can get them to come out and introduce themselves." He held out his hand. "Deal?" I thought for a minute, even though I was already won over.

"Deal."

* * *

 **I hoped you guys liked this chapter. Sorry it's short, but I've never posted two chapters so close together, so that makes up for it. Please review, it keeps me motivated. As for the mini golfing, I really wanted to include the** **lilliputians in here. You'll see what will happen, but I can tell you this: Kalli + Lilliputians = Nothing good.** **I think these two chapters show what the main ship will be, but will it last? Only time will tell. I have big things planned...and these two lovebirds may be ripped apart. I'm gonna leave with that, next chapter will(hopefully) be up soon.**

 **-Hourglass**


	8. Golfing With Blood Thirsty Monsters

Chapter 8

 **Aaand I'm back! I hope you guys enjoyed the last two fluff chapters, and this one probably going to be a lot of fluff too. Sorry! I promise that the next one will action packed and filled with adventure(hopefully).**

 **I wasn't sure how to go about this chapter, because I wasn't sure of how the lilliputians** **would act. And there's not a lot about the Reverse Falls characters, so I did my best with how I thought they'd act. Hopefully this feels authentic.**

 **Some good news, this story finally has cover art! I hope you guys like it. Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch and Kalli belongs to me.**

* * *

Kalli POV

Will and I walked down the street in no apparent hurry. Mabel had offered for us to take the limo, but I had insisted and walking. If I was trapped in my favorite AU, I at least wanted to explore the town. It had taken me the course of 24 hours to get better, though I suspected Will had used his magic to help me get rid of the cold. The snow had cleared up rather quickly as well, although that might have been because it was made of magic

Instead of my usual outfit, I wore a white knee length skirt, a light purple tank top, and black tennis shoes. In my hand I twirled a golf club with a silver handle. The clothes and club were magicked up by Will. How he knew my size, I had no idea. Will, on the other hand, was now wearing light blue jeans, blue sneakers, and a deep blue sweater that went to his knees. It was way too big on him, but he didn't have much else. I had thrown a complete fit when I had found that Will was just planning to wear the suit the twins made him wear all the time. In order to placate me, he had found this outfit in his closet.

We were now on our way to the golf course, stopping to greet many people along the way. I waved at what looked like Wendy gone goth. It was actually a good look on her.

Across the street, reverse Robbie(Who was rocking the flannel shirt, I may or may not have blushed a little) had his arm around reverse Tambry, who was not staring at her phone. I was confused for a minute before remembering that reverse Tambry was the equivalent of Thompson. Although it seems like she wasn't the group glue anymore. We passed by Greasy's Diner, and I really wasn't expecting the result.

Instead of the log shaped diner that made many appearances in the original Gravity Falls, well, it was still log shaped, but in much better shape and just had a more sophisticated air all together. Will saw me looking at it in confusion.

"That's the best diner in town," he explained. "It's run by Susan Wentworth." He laughed at my expression. In my defense, I was shocked.

"She's pretty classy, according to the men around town," he said. "Master's brother used to have a thing for her." It took me a minute to realize that he was talking about Stanford.

"Just please call them by their real names," I pleaded. I really didn't like it when he called them Master and Mistress. Not only did it take me a while to figure out who he was talking about, it was just mean for them to make Will call them that. Will's face had gone white.

"I c-can't," he stammered. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes you can," I retorted. "They're not here. What they don't know won't hurt them." Will still looked uncomfortable, so I decided to drop the subject, for now.

"Are we almost there?" I asked, my excitement creeping into my voice. Will laughed a little.

"You sound like a five year old," he teased. I huffed indignantly.

"For your information, I am 13, and I will be 14 in…" I trailed off, having no idea what day it was.

"What's today's date?" I asked. Will burst into laughter. I stuck my tongue out at him. After a moment, he finally answered my question

"It's June 19th," he told me. I mentally calculated the days in my head.

"I will be 14 in 13 days!" I declared. I could tell by the expression on Will's face that he was trying to figure out the day of my birthday.

"So," he began slowly, "your birthday is July 2?" I clapped enthusiastically, drawing a strange look from someone across the street.

"Ding ding ding!" I cried out. "You are correct!" Will had a amused expression on his face at my antics. I rolled my eyes at him and resolved to be silent for the rest of the walk. Of course, my resolve didn't last long. It didn't take long before I remembered the lyrics to a song and began to sing.

"Take a bite, c'mon, be bold, change the way the story's told," I sang, not remembering that we were in public. Will gave me a confused look.

"What are you singing?" he asked. I, in turn, gave him a confused look.

"Don't you have..." I began, before trailing off. Of course they didn't have that movie. This was a completely different world after all. And it probably wasn't a good idea to talk with a make believe character about a movie from my world.

"Just a song I heard once," I amended. Will still looked curious, but didn't press the matter.

"W-well, you have a nice voice," he stammered. There wasn't a mirror available, but I could tell that I was blushing. Lucky for me, we were right in front of the mini golf course. With a delighted squeal, I ran through the majestic entrance and into the course. I won't lie, I almost fainted. The gold course had always been one of my favorite sets. There was the pirate ship, and the eiffel tower, and windmill, and the miner hole! I spun in a circle, trying to take it all in. Being me, I tripped over my own feet and would have fallen on my face if Will hadn't caught me. The red still hadn't faded from my face, and I bet this only made it worse. Will looked away with a small smile and his face flushed deep blue.

After a moment, I forced myself to stand. I subconsciously reached up to my hair, my fingers brushing against the several bobby pins I had used to pin my hair back. I had rummaged through the bathroom this morning until I had found a box of them. A few years ago, my brother Alex had taught me how to pick a lock and hide a bobby pin in your hair. Now, I never went anywhere without a few concealed in my long brown locks. My hair was such a deep brown that no one even noticed the small black bobby pins. And they came in handy.

I shook my head, dragging myself back to the present. We were here to golf! Not to reflect on memories. I realized that my cheeks were wet. I wiped away the tears as fast as I could, hoping that Will hadn't seen me cry. I may be spending the day with one of my favorite characters, but I still missed my brothers. Okay, maybe not Torin, but Alex at least. Will gave me a small smile.

"Do you want to go?" he asked, gesturing to the golf course. My face lit up.

"Do I!" I cried out. Without waiting for Will, I took off, trying to find the first hole. I faintly heard Will laugh and take off after me. It only took me a few minutes to find the first hole. I was delighted to see that it was the hole with the wind mile. That had been one of my favorite scenes from the episode. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small lavender ball that Will had given me before we left the house. Placing it down on the fake grass in front of me, I hit it with my golf club.

After watching the episode _The Golf War_ , I had taught myself to play. My parents had realized my interest and signed me up for a month's worth of lessons. I wasn't olympic level, but I could land the occasional hole in one. So I was extremely happy when my ball rolled out the the other side and landed in the hole. Will applauded as he stepped up to take his turn.

(Time-Skip)

It was around twelve thirty. Will and I had been golfing for a while, but I was getting bored. I wanted to meet the lilliputians! I knew that they wouldn't be the same as the ones in the original show, but I still wanted to meet them. Will had probably noticed that I was getting antsy, because after he made his shot, he pulled me over to get a soda. He handed me a Pit Cola. I gave it a curious look.

"Don't you have soda in your dimension?" Will asked. I nodded.

"We do," I explained, "but in my dimension, we have ones like…" I trailed off, thinking that maybe it wasn't the best idea to tell a fictional character about too many things from my dimension.

"Never mind," I said quickly. The dream demon looked like he wanted to press the matter, but then he seemed to remember something.

"I just remembered something I wanted to ask you," he began. "How do you know so many things about this dimension? You say you're from another dimension, but you fit in perfectly here and seem to know everything." _Great, just great. I should have known that someone would ask questions eventually. What am I supposed to tell him?! I can't exactly tell him that's he a character in a fan created universe parallel to a TV show!_ I decided the best thing to do right now was deflect the question.

"Can we meet the lilliputians now?" I asked. Will gave me a look that told me all too clearly that he knew I was avoiding the question, but he didn't press the matter. He snapped his fingers, the sharp sound echoing sharply through the basicly empty golf course. I heard small footsteps and then voices. I almost fainted when the owners of the voices came into view. The lilliputians had always been one of my favorite characters. The small golf headed people stared up and Will and I with annoyed expressions on their faces.

"What is it this time, demon?" one of them asked. This particular one had blond cut in a bob with wooden clogs. I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from squealing as I recognized him as the leader of the dutch lilliputians. Will had a intimidating expression on his face, although the blue sweater kind of ruined the effect.

"I called you out here to meet Kalli," he told them. Most of them rolled their eyes.

"That's it?!" the dutch one snarled. I gulped as I noticed the other lilliputians starting to get mad as well. Will was stammering, which the lilliputian apparently didn't like. He pointed a extremely sharp pencil at us.

"ATTACK!" he called out. The lilliputians rushed us. I cowered away, before remembering that I had a golf club in my hand. I smirked and mimicked Mabel's stance from when she was doing the same as me. When the first one reached me, I gave it a hard hit with the club. It soared away from me with a satisfying 'thunk'. I smirked and continued. Will saw what I was doing and used his magic to fashion a golf club with a baby blue handle. Within a few minutes, we had knocked almost all of them away. The remaining ones scurried away with a few threats. I turned to Will, breathing heavily.

"Are...they...always like...that?" I asked inbetween pants. Will nodded. I noticed jealousy that he hadn't even broken a sweat. _An advantage of being a demon,_ I assumed. Once I had caught my breath, I put my hands on my hips.

"Aren't you a demon?" I demanded. Without waiting for an answer, I continued. "Why didn't you use your magic?" Will looked sheepish.

"Even if they are a bit rough," he began, "they're still living creatures and I didn't want to hurt them."

"Living creatures that were trying to murder us," I pointed out, but I secretly agreed with Will. I didn't want to hurt anyone, even tiny, blood thirsty golf people. Will rolled his eyes, before his eyes lit up.

"Do you want to go get ice-cream?" he suggested coyly. I lit up. I knew that Will was trying to distract me, but it was working. I loved ice-cream.

"Do I!" I cried out. Without waiting for Will, I bolted for the exit. I faintly heard Will run after me.

"KALLI!" he called out. I ignored him.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

* * *

 **And there we go! The eight chapter of Falling in Reverse. If you really like this story, I apologize, because it might not be updating as often. I'm going to try and update** _ **The Lion Guardian**_ **more often because so many people seem to like it. This one is still going to be updated a lot though, so don't worry!**

 **Anyway, I'm starting a little game. Every chapter or so, Kalli is going to sing or play parts of a song. As the reader, it will be your job to guess the song! She will most likely be singing the chorus, so it'll be pretty easy. If anyone can guess it, they'll get a shout out next chapter and virtual cookies! Can any of you find and guess the song from this chapter? If you can, post it in a review. Until next time!**

 **-Hourglass**


	9. Authors Note

Hey guys. I doubt anyone's still paying attention to this story, but I'm hoping. If you follow me, you should know by now that most of my attention is focused on TLG. So, if there's a chance that anyone's reading this, then I'm offering you a choice. I can either delete this, rewrite, and then post it again again with hopefully more regular updates once TLG is over, or I can keep it up and post the occasional chapter. You guys choose. Post your answer in a review or PM me and once I have your answers, I'll post another chapter telling what I've decided to do.

Hourglass Cipher, signing off.


	10. Author's Note 2

Hey guys. For Falling In Reverse, this story is no longer going to be posted. When TLG is done, I will try to devote some of my time for a rewrite, but there will be no more updates. Because I don't really want to delete it though, I'm going to leave it up. Until next time!

-Hourglass


End file.
